


Fancomic: A Super Captain meets a Fighting Naturalist

by johanirae



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Jack Aubrey meets a grumpy Stephen Maturin whilst playing at a River. Much specialized subject snark ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: A Super Captain meets a Fighting Naturalist

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a 'zine organized by sharpiefan and co for the lovely Esteven's birthday! Happy birthday darling, and thank you for letting be a part of this!  
> Much thanks to Sara for the beta!


End file.
